Forever Intertwined
by ilikeanimeandmanga
Summary: As a fan of Transformers, did you ever have the desire to be sent to a world where Transformers exist? Well, along with two new friends, I got my wish. Sure, getting newfound powers and meeting your favorite characters is cool, but becoming the enemy's new targets is definitely not.
1. The Beginning

AN: Sandra belongs to me, Hailey and her sister belong to **MoreThanMeetsTheEye231 **and Whitney "Toni" belongs to **Lightning Prime**

* * *

Sandra's POV

"Okay, I give up," I moaned as I dumped my mechanical pencil onto my sketchbook. "I've officially developed artist's block!"

It's been like a half an hour and I still haven't decided on what I wanted to draw. Well, great ideas don't always hit you right at the instant. Shoving the desire of drawing aside for now, I went online and searched for some Transformers fanfics to read, some episodes of any Transformers continuity I'm interested in at the moment to watch, art to view on DeviantArt, or just get my lazy self to type up the latest chapter of one of my Transformers fanfics. Sadly, as I said earlier, my laziness often gets the better of me.

The music on my computer is quite loud and a soothing remedy for pretty much everything. It didn't matter what genre it was, what language it's in, or who was singing the song, as long as I like it I will play it on loop over and over again. That, and it also means a one-way transfer straight to my iPod Touch.

Just then, my mom opened the door.

"You better go to sleep early," Mom said. "You have that event to go to tomorrow, don't you?"

"Oh yeah," I muttered. "I remember."

"Alright, just don't stay up too late. Damon's dad is going to pick you up at 6:30." She closed the door.

In case anyone is wondering what we're talking about; it's about my volunteer program. It's called the San Mateo County Search and Rescue, or as we members call it, Post 830. As the name describes it, we are tasked to go out to search and rescue any missing person, usually at night. However, that's not the only thing we do. We also go to events to perform "details", which is to perform traffic control, set things up, or just help out, pretty much everything there is to make sure the event runs smoothly. As an added bonus, once you're officially a member you can join the officers on sit-alongs, where you sit with a police officer in their cruiser and patrol an area he or she is assigned to, or you can help out in the jail.

The only downside of participating in the events is that we have to wake up super early to go to the courthouse near the building where our meetings are held to check in with our advisors before we leave to help set up for the event. That, and the events usually happen on the weekends, but I volunteer for Sundays because Saturday is when I work.

After brushing my teeth, wash my face, and dressed in my PJs I jumped onto my bed and covered myself with my blanket with Hamtaro characters (don't judge!) on it. While hoping that this time I'll be able to fall asleep without difficulty, my starts wandering about Transformers.

_You know, I've been reading plenty of stories where a Transfan winds up in the Transformers universe and sometimes having special powers. Not that it's a bad thing to me, of course, but if I were to end up in one I could at least be very helpful or have at least be given a plausible reason for being sent there. Oh, and maybe some fellow Transfans online could join me. I wish all that could happen._

As soon as I was done with my fantasy, I feel myself slowly drifting off.

I mean, it's only a wish. What could go wrong?

_Elsewhere..._

Hailey's POV

"Yes! I finally beat Trypticon!" I shouted as watched the scene of Trypticon falling down a deep hole. A long, hard fought battle but nevertheless a sweet victory.

"Hailey, you shouldn't be so loud! And it's late, you should go to bed!" scolded my mom.

"Aww, but Mom! It's the weekend, who cares how late I wake up tomorrow! And besides, I wanted to finish my game."

Mom laughed, "I know that you're excited to complete your Transformers game, but you still have to go bed. It doesn't matter if it's Saturday, it's almost midnight."

"Okay," I grumbled. "Good night."

As I trudged to my room, I found Taylor still awake and in her bunk, which is below mine.

"So," Taylor smirked. "Finally beat Trypticon, huh?"

"Yup! Finally beat that lizard freak's aft! The only thing now is to get Transformers: Fall of Cybertron, an internet friend told me about it and how awesome it was while she and her brother were playing it."

My sister shook her head. "You and your love of Transformers, you're never going to stop talking about them are you?"

I scoffed, "Please! Transformers is the greatest thing to ever come into existence and I will always love them!"

Taylor laughed, "Yeah, probably the next thing you want is for Transformers to actually be real."

"Oh, I wish Transformers were real! That would definitely be awesome," I said as I climbed onto the top bunk bed. "But c'mon, wishes like that coming true only happens in stories! There's no way it could happen in reality."

"That's true."

_Somewhere else..._

Toni's POV

"And...done!" I said as I submitted my latest artwork in my DeviantArt account. As soon as it was displayed, I continued drawing a sketch of my character, Lightning Prime. She's one of my Ocs in Transformers, which I love. Besides drawing, I also write stories about Transformers. So far, I'm still finishing a chapter for one of my stories.

While I was drawing, I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Whitney?" I heard my mom say from outside. "It's getting late, you should go to sleep now."

"I will, Mom. I just need to finish coloring my drawing!"

"Alright. Just remember, don't stay up late. It may be the weekend but you still need your sleep."

I rolled my eyes at the lecture a parent would always give to a child about sleep. Once I heard my mom's footsteps gradually decrease, I continued coloring. After I was done, I turned off the lights in my room and climbed into bed. I wasn't tired just yet so I sneakily went online to read some Transformers fanfiction on my phone.

"Man," I said to myself. "I wish Transformers is real. Too bad it's only in stories that any Transfan of some sort that would somehow wind up in a world where Transformers exist.

* * *

Three teenage girls, living in different locations in the United States, but with a common interest, made an implausible wish within the night. Yes, they knew that their wish is far too ludicrous and something that only exist within one's imagination or stories.

But sometimes, even the most ridiculous of wishes can come true.

* * *

_Too long._

The strong, yet wise, being looked on sadly as it watched its creations fighting against one another. Hatred against warring factions suffocating the atmosphere.

_For too long, I have watched as my children fight, and kill one another. And for too long, many have suffered from several losses during the war._

As he spoke, a giant white orb glowed intensely. Occasionally, the orb would start glowing brighter and growing bigger as the being thought to itself.

_No! I cannot allow this war to go on much longer! It must be brought to an end!_

After shouting the last few words, the giant orb split into three smaller, colored orbs. One red, one yellow, and one blue. The three orbs rotated in a perfect circle, slowly going faster and faster by the second. Before long, the tri-colored orbs scattered into the far reaches of the unknown.

_The chosen three will be tasked to help bring the Great War to an end. Only they will be able to see and come to contact with the power bestowed on them._

By this decision the being waited, fully aware of the consequences that may follow.

* * *

After putting off this idea for so long, I FINALLY forced myself to type this chapter and let the world read it.

Please R&R!


	2. It Starts Now

Disclaimer: Sandra belongs to me, Hailey belongs to **MoreThanMeetsTheEye231**, and Toni belongs to **Lightning Prime**

* * *

"You can't park here."

"But I want to park here, it's closer and I don't want to walk far from the show!"

I looked at the driver in the eyes, "I'm sorry, sir, but you have to park where the others direct you. That's the rule."

Scowling, the driver relented and continued driving to where my fellow explorers were directing him. As soon as he drove off, I sighed and continued to help direct people to designated parking spaces.

Currently we are doing a detail at an event called the Pacific Coast Dream Machines. It's an annual festival where old-fashioned cars, airplanes, and engines are displayed for people to walk by and take a look at. Our job, as an officer/explorer, is to help people park in the grass fields, and to direct them to where they should park. Every once in a while, a group is given a half an hour to roam around and look at the machinery. After all, everyone is given an equal amount of time to work and rest.

It's not uncommon for us explorers to deal with very stubborn people, so it's very important that we remain calm and firmly tell them to obey the rules. And yes, it often results in them yelling at us, taking out their frustration on us because of _their _stupidity. Thankfully, I haven't been yelled at. Yet. I did not want to have to use the radio to call in my advisor.

And this is the reason why man people hates the police. Geez...

Overall, working with the Sheriff's office is a great experience and definitely something I would never give up. Everyone, from both Post 830 and 810, is family and definitely great friends to have.

"Hey, Sandra! Are you doing okay so far?" asked Anthony, a fellow Post 830 explorer, who was walking by with his partner, Francisco, as they were roaming around. He was a year younger than me but was in the post longer than I have, so he has more experience when it comes to details.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay. José radioed us to relieve you from your position. You and your partner can go ahead and roam around."

"'Kay, see you guys later!"

I turned to my right and walked toward my partner of the day, a Post 810 explorer who recently graduated from the basic police academy. We walked around the part where the majority of the show was taking place. The other part...was where we met with the advisor before walking all the way over here to start working.

_This area is so huge,_ I thought. _It would definitely be a place for the Decepticons to show up if they existed. _

"So," I started. "How's your first detail as a sworn member so far?"

"It's okay, I guess," my partner answered. "I'm just glad I can finally wear the uniform."

"At least you don't have to worry about the academy anymore. No more waking up early on Sundays."

"And no more push-ups," he said thoughtfully. "Those were the worst during the academy."

_Yeah, except _your_ academy was mine._

While I was thinking to myself, my eyes took notice of a glowing, bright blue...something that was somewhat covered by the dirty on the ground. It seemed like it was just an object that was reflecting sunlight, but I think otherwise.

"Hey, do you see that thing that's glowing on the ground right now?" I asked, pointing at it.

My partner frowned as he looked at where I was pointing. "What are you talking about?"

"Whatever's glowing right there!"

"...I don't see anything."

Growing suspicious, I walked toward the glowing light. Once I was standing directly over the glowing object, I bent down to brush away the dirt. My eyes widened when I saw what was glowing.

It was a necklace, with a blue, perfectly spherical shaped crystal. And it was glowing so bright it was as if it contained some sort of power, and I felt so drawn to it.

How come no one noticed it yet?

"This necklace, it was glowing the whole time!" I said, pointing at the glowing crystal necklace.

"I don't see anything glowing, but if it's a necklace then just take it. Finders keepers."

Frowning at his dismissal, I slowly picked up the necklace. When my hand touched the crystal, I swear I saw it flash slightly before it continued glowing. I put the necklace in one of my BDU pockets so I could take it out again when I had the chance.

"Maybe. Now let's keep going."

* * *

It was afternoon now, and fewer people were coming in to park. But that didn't mean we could stop and rest. Right now we were opening a new space for people to park in, and since we didn't need all the explorers to do the work, I was just lounging around the mobile communications center. The communications center is basically a van with a large antennae-like device that stretches up into the sky so that we could use our radios. It does stand out in public, but at least it provided wi-fi. Actually, no one is supposed to use their cell phones or iPods to go online. But it's only okay if we're on break.

"I haven't played TF Legends for quite a while"

I looked up from the game of Flow to look at my best friend, Tennyson. We've known each other since the eight grade, and I can tell you that he's...eccentric. He has a huge knowledge about guns, and his way of talking is very...weird. He blames it on the fact that he was not born in the United States, I say otherwise. Often times I find him very annoying, but he is still a good friend nonetheless.

And I just recently got him into Transformers, just like how I got him into My Little Pony: FIM and Vocaloid.

"Why not?"

"I already OP'ed everybody."

"You mean 'overpowered'?"

"Exactly! Overpowered!"

I sighed, resisting the urge to face palm, "Damn it, Tennyson! If you talk to people like that no one is going to understand you!"

"I'm sorry! F-"

"Again, no swearing! You know that you're suppose to watch your language when you're on duty!"

"Never mind! Not my fault that my English usage sucks."

_Aaahhh! I give up! _I growled mentally. _I really don't understand why you even bother joining this group if you're not going to obey the rules!_

After a small moment of silence, I started browsing through the apps in my iPod before coming across a certain Transformers game that my friend mentioned earlier.

"Hey, can you still help me with TF Legends."

"Sure, but you need wi-fi to play it."

"I know that, you've told me like fifteen times already."

"Okay, have you picked a side yet?"

Darn. I remembered that when I first started playing TF Legends I was suppose to choose a side. Autobot or Decepticon.

"...no."

"You know you have to pick a side."

"But I don't want to!" I whined. "I like them both!"

"Well, you're going to have to choose sides. Otherwise you can't play."

"Okay, fine. I'll pick a side...soon."

After the conversation, I walked behind a storage shed and leaned on the door. I looked around to make sure there was nobody, no advisor, explorer, or citizen, was around. Once the coast is clear, I reached into the pocket that had the necklace and pulled it out.

Holding it by the chain, I held the necklace high above me. The afternoon sun was shining its light on the crystal, giving off a radiant blue glow.

_It's too bad somebody dropped this necklace. With a jewelry as pretty as this one anyone's guaranteed to keep it for themselves...great, now I'm starting to feel guilty. But I don't even know who it belongs to, how could I possibly return it?_

Holding the crystal in my left hand, I saw that it gave another flash. At first, I thought it was just the sun's reflection on the crystal, but when the crystal gave off another flash I start to have second thoughts. Before I knew it, the blue crystal started to glow intensely, it was too bright that I had to close my eyes to protect them from the blinding light.

"Damn it! What's going on?! What's happening?" I shouted.

Call me crazy, but I swear that my hand started to have a surge of some sort of power that was making it's way throughout my body. Powerful gusts of wind started blowing in many different directions, I could feel the dust building up to form dust storms. I still had my eyes closed but I could feel dust blown in my face.

I didn't understand what was happening. The necklace was glowing, dust storms were all around me, and yet I could not even move my feet or open my hand to drop the necklace. Suddenly I started to feel I slowly felt myself not caring about my surroundings, practically tuning out whatever noise is around me.

Before I knew it, I was falling.

* * *

I didn't remember how long I fell, but for whatever reason the sensation of falling just stopped but I did not hit the hard ground. Almost like I'm floating in mid-air, but not quite.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself greeting to darkness. The only source of light was the glow of the blue crystal necklace that, I just noticed, somehow was on my neck. I didn't recall putting it on, because I never did.

_What the heck is this place? _I thought. _Does anyone know where is this place? _

No, of course not. Because I'm the only one here, at least I think I am.

Immediately, I grabbed the hand mic of the radio clipped onto my tan shirt and started making calls, first to my advisor.

"Sandra to Jim, Sandra to Jim, can you hear me?"

_Bzzzzt..._

Okay, that didn't work. Time to ask for the other explorers who had the radios.

"Sandra to Jasmine."

_Bzzzt..._

"Sandra to Anthony."

_Bzzzzt..._

"Sandra to José."

_Bzzzt..._

"Oh great," I muttered. "Now what do I do?"

I glared down at the necklace. "Well you're the one that got me here, now how am I suppose to get out?" Of course, I'm arguing with a piece of jewelry, how is it suppose to help me? Despite knowing that being alone in the dark is scary, I couldn't just lie here and do nothing. Getting up on my feet, I took out my black flashlight from the flashlight holder on my belt, turned it on and try to find my way out. The light didn't exactly help much given that I still had no clue where I am and there wasn't any solid walls to reflect, but it was still better than nothing.

"Hello?" I called out, quiet but loud enough to be heard. "Is anybody here?"

"Oh, thank God!" I almost jumped in fright, but restrained myself at the last minute. "I'm not the only stuck in this weird place!"

I shined my flashlight to see a blonde haired girl walking towards me, relief clearly evident in her face. I noticed that she wore a blue t-shirt with the Autobot insignia in the center. My heart jumped for joy at the sight of anything Transformers related, but like always I didn't say anything.

"Same goes for me," another female voice called out. I looked around to see another girl walking towards me. She was African American and like the other girl she was wearing something Transformers-related, a white t-shirt with

"While it's a good thing that none of us are stuck here alone. Does anyone have an idea of how to get out of here?" I asked.

"Nope, no clue."

"The same thing I was thinking when I got here."

There was complete silence between the three of us. I wasn't going to break it any time soon, I'm not the type who starts a conversation.

"Hey," the blonde girl asked, looking at me. "Are those Autobot earrings your wearing?"

By instinct, I lifted my hand to touch the earring on my left ear, remembering that I decided to wear these earrings today. "Uh, yeah."

"That's so cool!" She exclaimed. "I'm a huge fan of Transformers and I just can't help myself when I see something like that!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, same goes for me," said the other girl.

"That's great!" I exclaimed. "I finally met people who like Transformers as much as I do in person!"

"Nobody you knew liked Transformers that much? Boy, that sucks," the blonde-haired girl remarked. "I'm Hailey, by the way."

"My name's Whitney," said the other girl. "My friends call me Toni."

"Nice to meet you both," I answered politely. "My name is Sandra."

"Well, now we got past the awkward part, let's all find a way out of here!" said Hailey.

"Wait, before we do that, shouldn't we think about how we got here in the first place?" I asked.

Hailey and Toni looked at each other thoughtfully, then looked back at me. If there was anything we had to know first in escaping is to remember how we were brought in this dark abyss of a place. Sometimes, the way in is the way out.

"You know it's funny," said Toni. "The last thing I remembered before coming here was finding a really nice looking necklace, and when I decided to look at it a bit more the necklace started glowing and there was strong winds blowing in many different directions. And then the next thing I know I'm stuck here."

_A necklace?_ I thought. _That's the same thing that happened to me!_

"Really? That's so weird!" Hailey gasped. "Because that's what happened to me too!"

"Oh, that's right! I remembered something like that happening to me!" I said. "Did the necklace you were talking about look like this?" I pulled the necklace out by the crystal and held it out towards them. Both of there eyes widened in shock!

"Yeah, my necklace looks just like that! Except mine is a different color," Hailey pulled out something that was supposedly hanging from her neck. I took a closer look and found that it was also a necklace, like the one I found. The only difference was that her crystal was yellow. I turned to see Toni had also pulled out her necklace, her's being a red color.

"You know what's the weirdest part? All of this happened after last night when I made a wish for Transformers to be real," said Toni.

"No, _we _made a wish for Transformers to be real," I said.

"Hey, you guys don't think that maybe our wish actually came true?" asked Hailey.

We looked at each other for several seconds before we smiled, and tried to hold in our laughter.

"Nah," we three laughed at the same time. "That's not possible."

**"Oh, but it is true, little ones."**

We jumped at the sound of the booming voice. We looked around to see where the voice came from, sadly because of the dark, we see no one.

"Whoa, who said that?" Hailey asked.

"You were not sent here if there was no purpose. Truly, you haven't forgotten it now, have you?"

Right before our eyes, the darkness soon changed into a starry landscape. There were so many stars and those that were clumped together to form galaxies. It was a gorgeous sight that an astronomy like me would stare at for hours, but it still didn't give me comfort. Seeing that there is now a new light source from our surroundings, I turn off my flashlight and put it back in the flashlight holder.

"Okay this is getting weird, what is this place? And what do you mean we should know by now?" The only reply I got from my question was a chuckle.

**"My dear, have you forgotten that wish you made? I, myself, was looking for three beings to take on the powers bestowed to them."**

Wish? The only wish I remembered making last night was about Transformers...wait a minute.

"Whoa, hold up. Are you Primus?" asked Toni. Materializing before us was a huge, giant Transformer. He was of white and gold armor, and had the most gentlest blue optics you can ever see for a being so strong.

**"That is correct, young one."**

"Our wish actually came true? I guess those fanfics are a bit more realistic than I thought it would be! Good thing _ours _actually came true."

"Why would you say that?" asked Hailey.

"Well, for one thing we wouldn't want rabid fangirls attacking now, would we?"

"Oh yeah," Hailey shuddered at the thought.

Primus had a sad smile. **"Now listen to me, younglings. I did not bring you here for the sole purpose of having you meet the Transformers. You are here because I need your help?"**

"Help? For what?"

**"I have seen my creations fight for millenia, and for too long I have seen many lose their lives to this war. However, I am not able to intervene with the war as there are also rules that bind me. As such, I have been on the search for those worthy of using the powers bestowed on them, and help bring the war to an end."**

"You were the one that sent the necklaces?! No wonder why no one else could see them!" said Hailey.

**"These crystals contain powers that will guide you on your mission. As they are the powers of my spark, only the worthy are able to see them.**

"That's cool, but what kind of powers do we have?"

**"That will all be revealed in the future. Now it is time for you to go."**

"But wait, Primus!"

I could feel some sort of invisible force pulling us far and away from Primus. I tried to reach out for him but the force was far too strong, I could feel myself fading into white oblivion.

**"Do not fear. This is, and always have been, your destiny."**

* * *

As soon as I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on dirt ground and staring into the fairly cloudy sky. There may be clouds but the sun was still shining bright. I sat up, I realized I was lying near a road that going somewhere far in the distance and found Hailey and Toni also trying to get up.

"Whoa, where are we?" asked Toni.

"I don't know, it seems like we're in the middle of nowhere. Now what're we going to do?" Hailey whined.

"Well, for one thing," I said, as I got up and brushed the dirt off my pants. "Staying here doing is not going to do us anything. I say we should follow this road and see if there is a nearby town.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's better than being left in the middle of the desert."

"That's true," Toni agreed.

"Hey, while we're doing that, why don't we try to get to know each other? I mean, we're all in this together," suggested Hailey.

"I don't know, Hailey," I hesitated. "I'm not really crazy about socializing."

"Oh come on, Sandra," said Toni. "I think you're a really nice person and we'd love to be your friends."

"Well, if you say so."

"Okay, let me start with you," said Hailey. "Are you a police officer or something? I've been wanting to ask you about that uniform you're wearing."

I sighed, "I knew you were going to ask me that."

* * *

Boy, this was the longest chapter I've written so far for this story. After several bouts of laziness including, I finally uploaded this chapter.

Reviews are welcome! :)


End file.
